Evie of LaPush
by AccioLeoCrouse
Summary: Right after MAX, a new bird kid gets taken in by the Flock. But Evie's not like the others. Her past life is filled with creatures from horror movies. And she just can't seem to let them go, no matter how much she wants to. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so Max, Fang, and Iggy are 16. Evie's 15, Nudge, 13, Gazzy, 10, Angel, 8. It's 12 years after Breaking Dawn, and 2 years after MAX. Evie became part of the flock like, 10 minutes after the last chapter in MAX, before the epilogue. The flock meeting her will be in here later. I realize there are some spelling mistakes, but I have neither a beta or spell check. And I can't spell worth crap. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Maximum Ride or Twilight. If I did... I think I'd buy a pony. :P**

**-twi XD**

I am running. Running is all that matters. I have to get away from _them. _I have to get home.

Home, where people love me. Accept me. They must have been broken-hearted when I disapeared. I disapeared so long ago. They must think I'm dead. Their little girl lost forever.

Branches lash across my face and arms, leaving shallow cuts. My bare feet hit every rough root and sharp rock. My breaths come out in sharp, painful gasps. I feel like I'm about to collaps; I'm shaky and weak from hunger, my mouth and throat scream for water, but my mind screams for something else. _Family._

I remember them all so well. I havn't seen any of them since I was six. Nine years later, I can still picture my parents' smiling faces with perfect clarity, The way my dad's hair stuck up more on the left side than the right, the small freckle on the corner of my mom's mouth. I remember Aunt Emily, her scars doing nothing to marr her beauty. Aunt Kim, I always wanted eyelashes as long as her's when I was little. The pack, I remember all of them, both there human and wolf forms. The Cullens were also part of my huge, extended family. My aunts and uncles, and Nessie, my best friend, and my favorite uncle's daughter.

The panting of wolves alerts me of how close the erasers are. I try to pick up my speed in the thick of the forest. A haevy darkness crushes me to the ground.

I choke out a strangled cry, desperately thrashing around. It is useless, there's more of them. They're stronger, but I wont give up. I have desparation on my side. I can't go back to that horrible place, I _can't_. I _must_ go home. Claws sink into my sides, dragging me back to where I live my pathetic life.

Blood leaks around the big, hairy paws still clinging to my sides. I know when he rips his claws out, the blood wil begin to pore. I'm already wozy from blood loss.

I see skeletal fences crowned with barbed wire stretching above me as I'm dragged into the pit of hell. I attempt one last feeble struggle I'm slapped across the faces, sharp claws leaving stinging scratches.

Down the halls. Passed labs and holding areas, both fills with creatures like me: failures, nobodies, freaks. A door opens. The sickening smell of antiseptic washes over me like poison. I'm in a holding area, my "bedroom". The bastard throws my into my empty cage. "This is where you belong, Freak." he snarls in his rough, gravely voice.

Laughing cruely, The pack stalks silently away.

My crumpled body layon the blood coated metal floor. I stare helplessly at the door I ran out of not an hour ago.

"You failed, Evie," I think miserably. "You're going to die here. Just like everyone else."

My eyes flutter closed.

I jump into a sitting position in my bed. Frantically, I search my stomach with my hand, and let a sigh of relief when I feel no slashes or sticky, crimson blood. I fall back on my pillow, limp. I then reluctently roll out of bed into the chilly spring morning.

I try to shake the nightmare from my head as I throw on some clothes, and make my way downstairs, to where my family in all but blood is.

**Please tell me what you thought. Review please!**

**-twi XD**


	2. You Have Got to be Freaking Kidding Me!

**Sorry this took so long. I had this written like, three weeks ago, but.. well, updating it just never happened. And hen fanfiction wouldn't let me. Grr.. *cough* Umm.. Moving on!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Midge 1012, I know I have two stories that are the same, I put this story on Twilight, and on MaxRide/Twi xover, so more people will read them. And I definitely ****will** **tell you if I abandon The Flock In Forks. For others, thanks, I love hearing feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Maximum Ride or Twilight. If I did... I think I'd buy Disney World.**

**Thanks again for the reviews. They're really apritiated. Enjoy!**

**-twi XD**

I slowly made my way downstairs to my family. I was always the last one up; I just never got out of the habit of sleeping in. At the moment we were staying at Dr. M.'s house, but not for much longer. It was unsafe to stay in one place for too long, and we already passed the limit here.

As I stepped onto the main floor, the scent of pancakes washed over me in waves, making my mouth water and my stomach growl. Mmmm. Iggy's cooking. My brother - even though he's blind - is the best cook in the world.

The kitchen was bright and packed. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total were sitting at the table, shovelling food down their throats like there was no tomorrow. Well, maybe there wouldn't be.

Ella was sitting on top of the counter, as there was no more room at the table. She was eating at a slower, more healthy pase. El's mom, Dr. M., was leaning on the counter next to her daughter, sipping her morning coffee. And - a smile snuck it's way to my face - Jeb was standing next to Dr. M. also drinking coffee.

I knew that the rest of the flock weren't that fond of Jeb - Max and the others may say they hate him, but I know that's not completely true - but to me, he was as much part of the family as everyone else. He was the one that smuggled me out of the hell hole I spent my life in from when I was six, 'till I was thirteen.

He introduced me to the flock four days after he broke me flock had just saved Dr. M. from Mr. Chu. Jeb had me in the car that he and Ella drove to the infirmary where the flock was. I'd been so nervous, waiting in the car for Jeb to come back and get me, and then meeting the flock.

The flock were pretty much heroes at the School; late at night, the experiments would whisper rumours of the flock's past adventures to each other. They were a symbol of hope in the dark cells of Itex.

"Morning Evie," Gazzy noticed me.

"Mornin'," I said as I grabbed a plate and started loading it up.

Dr. M. looked over at me. "Evie, we were talking about going to the mall this afternoon to get you all some supplies before you take off."

I frowned. "When are we going?" I asked, looking at Max. I always hated leaving this place. It was pretty much home. But I knew we had to. Out of the whole flock, I was most okay with how we live. We all realize it's necessary, but I actually sort of enjoy it. Kind of.

"Tomorrow," Max stated, clearly not wanting to go, but realizing, like I, that we had to. "We should be gone by lunch tomorrow."

The others had obviously been told this; they kept eating, not paying attention.

"Alright," I said agreeably. "Where will we be heading?"

"Well," Max glanced at Fang. Sometimes the love in their eyes was enough to make you sick. "We were thinking about Washington. Seattle, to be exact."

I froze. _Oh, crap._

**Reviews are loved!**


	3. The Hating of Jeb

**I know it's taken a while, but I had to write a story for school, so all fanfic writing time turned into school writing time. So not as fun. Also, my parents kept taking my computer away from me. But I have it now! Um, obviously... Hey, do you all remember when life was easier and boys had cooties? Now there's heartbreak, and depression. *sigh***

**Thanks for the reviews! MelissaRM, it will all be explained soon, don't worry. She has a reason for not being happy to see the wolves again. **

**if anyone noticed, yes I did make changes with the first chapter. I wasn't happy with it before. **

**Oh, and by the way, does anyone know what Claire's last name is?**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Maximum Ride or Twilight. If I did... I think I'd buy a mouse named George.**

**Enjoy!**

**-twi XD**

We were at the mall, finding some things we`d need for the trip. Much to my disappointment, I couldn't talk the rest of the flock out of going to Seattle.

Since they didn`t know why I didn`t want to go there, and I wasn`t going to tell them, I didn`t have much of a chance of talking them out of going.

I suppose it wasn't that bad, being in Seattle. Forks and LaPush were about five hours from there, and even though as far as I knew Aunt Kim worked in Seattle, Seattle was big enough that the only way we would cross paths was if I had incredibly bad luck.

Oh, _right._ I did.

I sighed as Nudge shoved yet another outfit in my arms. We've been here two hours already, and it was completely pointless. Nudge_ knew_ we couldn't take much with us. We had one backpack filled with food already, and the others were for our personal belongings. One or two extra sets of clothes, I had a hair brush, toothbrushes, toothpaste, thins like that. And of course, bombs.

Iggy and Gazzy were complete pyros, and they got me into it too. Something Max was so not happy about. Two weeks into my stay with them, I had blown up an abandoned warehouse. Ig and Gaz became my best friends, and partners in crime.

"Angel, no!" ah, Max. Will she never learn that Angel can't be talked out of tutus? I watched in amusement as the two continued to argue in the kid's section of the department store. No, i suppose she won't.

"Hey, I called over to Fang. "The guys almost done?" He was already holding a shopping bag filled with black. Fang gave a small nod, eyes flickering over to the two, then back to Max. I swear, he's creepily obssessed with her. If they weren't dating, I'd say she needed a restraining order.

I looked over to Iggy and the Gasman, Gazzy talking in hushed tones, while Iggy flipped through t-shirts, feeling for ones with colors he liked.

I really wanted out of here. I care about fashion more than say, Max, but there`s a certain limit to time spent shopping, and that limit was about a hour ago. When Nudge turned around to Max, I stuffed half the clothes in my arms onto a shelf, then went over to the check out. Despite Max's refusal, Dr. M. gave us all $50 each to spend. I was glad I could pay by myself now, and then get the hell out of here.

*~* ~*~*~*

"Call as soon as you land," said a teary eyed Dr. Martinez. We were all at the airport getting ready for our flight. I know, planes are kind of pointless, but Dr. M. and Jeb talked us into it, saying how we would blend in more. I guess it won't be to terrible, but none of us were looking forward to it.

"Now, listen you guys," Jeb started, making everyone but me tense. "We've bought you a small house on the outskirts of Seattle, and don't argue about it," he warned, seeing Max open her mouth angerly. "You'll be staying there awhile, you may as well try to do it as legle as possible. And also, we've-" here Dr. M. shot him a dark look. "Uh, I mean, _I've_ signed you all up for school."

Okay, now even I was pissed. I mean, _school!_ How awful is that?

The rest of the flock were all talking at once. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge looked excited, Iggy looked a little pissed, but pretty much uncaring. Max and Fang, on the other wing, looked like smoke should be coming out of their ears.

"What the HELL!" Max screamed at Jeb, who, despite his best effort, had a look of fear in his eyes. "You had absolutely no right to. You don't control our lives Jeb! We make our own decisions! How the hell will _school _benefit us? It's not like we can ever get a normal job, or live normal lives. We're freaks! I know that I'll never do things that I want to, that a normal girl would do. I've accepted that. You should too!"

And with a cold "See ya," to Dr. M. and Ella, Max stormed on to the plane, which just started letting people on.

We all said our sappy, hug-filled goodbyes, then my flock - my _family_ - got on the plane. I sat down beside Agel, across from Max and Fang. I leaned over the isle to talk to her.

"Hey," I said softly. She turned to me, still looking anoyed. "I'm just as pissed as you about school, 'cause it _is_ pretty pointless. But Jeb is just doing what he thinks he should do. He realizes he's fucked up as a father, and there's nothing that can take that back. He also realizes though, that he has the rest of his life to make up for that. To act as any father would. He wants to look out for you, and to protect you as much as possible. He loves you. Don't be mad at him for that." I gave her a soft smile, and quickly sat up in my seat, helping Angel pick out a movie.

Time to go to Seattle. I wonder how mad the stewardess would be if I throw up all over the plane.

**Reviews are loved!!!**


	4. Scar From The Past

**I'm so sorry about the ridiculous wait. I had the whole chapter written out weeks ago, but then I remembered something I wanted to put into the story later, and it didn't work with the chapter, so I had to go back and rewrite the whole thing. That, and my weekends were super busy with our school fashion show stuff. Anyways..**

**Thanks for the reviews!! MelissaRM, thanks for the help, but Claire's name wouldn't be Young, because while she's Emily's niece, they're related by Claire's mom, Emily's sis. When Claire's mom got married she would have changed her name to her husband's, so Claire would have taken that name. But thanks anyway. Um, did that make sense? lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Maximum Ride or Twilight. If I did... I think I'd buy a purple mansion. I like purple. **

**Enjoy****!**

**-twi XD**

"OMG, look at that!" squealed Nudge, pointing to another store. Then another. Then another. I'm starting to seriously consider strangling her. By the look in Max's eyes, so was she. What can I say? Great minds think alike.

"Look at that," I turned around to smack Nudge, but halfway realized that it was Gazzy speaking. I followed his line of sight, and suddenly felt like someone poured ice water on me. 

"Wow," murmured Max. "Damn, that must have hurt." She eyed the woman across the street wearily, then burst out "You don't think thing she's part of–" Fang cut her off. "Max, baby, don't be paranoid. We've been fine for months, and Jeb said that we're not the top priority for Itex right now. Just calm down."

I could tell that Max was distracted by the woman across the street, because she didn't even yell at Fang for calling her "baby". She just threw the woman a wary glance, and sped up her walking. I tried to keep up with her, but I found it difficult while staring at the woman across the street, and ended up tripping over Total. 

"Hey!" Total cried. "Watch it!" He shook out the dirt from his fur, and trotted up in front of the group, muttering about annoying kids, and how he couldn't wait until Akila came. Dr. M. Said it'd be easier for her to deal with the change if our house was all set up first. So until next Tuesday, when she came, Total will be unbearable. Just a heads-up for you people out there. 

I hardly heard him though, as I was still staring across the street. Why in God's name did we have to move to Seattle?! I could hear my breath coming out in sharp gasps, but I couldn't stop it. I nervously scanned the whole street, before my eyes once again rested on the woman. 

Why, oh why, was I fate's bitch? Could I never live a normal, non-crappy life without chaos starting? No, I don't think so.

I noticed Nudge looking at me strangely, and my stomach knotted. Oh, god. I'm going to hurl. 

"Hey," Angel suddenly exclaimed. "See that dog over there? Isn't it cute? What do you think Total? The little brown one with the pink bows." Total pretended to gag, and everyone laughed, the woman across the street forgotten. I caught Angel's eye, and she gave me a quick smile. I looked away, smiling a bit to myself, but still feeling sick.

Angel was the only flock member that knew about my past. I didn't tell her by choice of course, she heard it in my mind. Within the first four weeks of me staying with them, she knew all about the pack, Cullens, and my family. She also knew about my kidnapping from the school on the rez, and into the School in California. We've talked about it briefly only once, and after that, Angel knew well enough not to bring it up again. She knew better than anyone the pain remembering causes me. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much to remember if I talked about it enough to get over it, but I've never felt comfortable with reliving the pain.

"Hey," Nudge said, looking at me with confusion and curiosity. "What's up with you? You were fine before, and now you're all, like, moody and crap. Oops, sorry Max. But did you, like, know that person? OMG, I bet you totally did! Was she, like, your mother or something? You totally should have said something to her. But then, what could you have said. You couldn't be all 'Hey, My name's Everywhere, my friends call me Evie. I'm the daughter you thought was lost forever. Oh, and by the way, me and my friends are all mutant freaks with wings. But I'm sure you can overlook that.' I mean, she might be ok with it, being your mom and everything, but look at what happened with Iggy. What do you think happened to his parents anyways? Do you think they regret doing what they did? They better. I mean, if it was me - mmppphhhh!"

Iggy had slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth - with perhaps a little more force than necessary - glaring in her direction.

Nudge's eyes widened and she blushed as she realized her mistake. She lightly pried Iggy's finger back from her mouth, but kept her fingers intertwined with his, gently squeezing them. "Sorry, Ig. I didn't mean..." 

"Yeah, I know," Iggy sent her a tense smile. Nudge smiled back gratefully, squeezing Iggy's hand before letting it go. He went back to his pretty much one-sided conversation with Fang, and Nudge started chattering with Angel, her embarrassment forgotten as she prattled on about makeup or something. 

I rolled my eyes in Gazzy's direction. He grinned at me, moving closer so we could talk without being overheard. 

"Hey Evie," Gazzy murmured quietly. "Ig was doing some research on Fang's laptop, and he found this really cool chemical that will catch fire when mixed with vinegar! Think of the mayhem we could cause with that!"

I grinned an evil grin, and with fire and explosions in my mind, thoughts of my Aunt Emily were soon forgotten. 

Max's P.O.V.

I frowned at Evie, watching her talk with Gazzy about something surely to do with bombs. Oh, those three... Just Iggy and Gazzy had been enough, but then two years ago she came, bringing with her a weird - and slightly frightening - fascination with anything to do with flames. She truly has become part of our flock - no, part of our family these past couple years. Of course, the first few months she was with us I kept a close eye on her. Jeb had promised us she was fine, but call me crazy, I wasn't convinced. After about five months however, she had already stolen the hearts of us. There was just something about her the makes you want to be her friend. To love her. She has this innocence, this naive look. When she wants to. She's also one of the fiercest people I know. A true fighter, true warrior. Probably more than any of the rest of us. She's broken though. She had a family, and friends, but she lost them all. She was thrown into a world of monsters and freaks. We were all raised in this fucked up world, but she really knows what she's missing, better than the rest of us, because she had it.

'Hey Ange?' I thought, looking at the store windows as we passed. 

'Yeah,' She sent back, subtly moving closer to me, picking up Total and scratching behind his ears. He huffed a bit, not happy with being carried, then curled up in her arms.

'What's up with Evie? How did she know that woman?' Angel stayed quiet for a moment; she seemed to be contemplating something. She had paused her scratching, and Total opened one eye, muttering "Hey. I was enjoying that," to which Angel smiled, and resumed her previous actions. 

She looked up at me with a nine year olds innocent wide eyes. Yeah, if only. 'If you were Evie Max, would you want the one secret you have to be told by someone else? If she wants to tell you all about her past, she'll do it on her own time, when she's ready. And if not, that's her choice, and you should respect her privacy. Her past - It's even painful for her to think about it. But telling it to the only family and friends she has is a completely different story.

I frowned. Okay, she had a point, but that doesn't mean I like it. I need to know what's going on with my flock. I'm in charge of them, and how can I be in charge of a situation I'm not aware of? I scowled at Angel, hating the way this conversation was going. 

'You know everything don't you? Her whole past?'

A small frown passed by her angelic face, she hesitated, then replied with 'I don't know everything. She needs to directly think about it for me to hear. And it's not like I want to hear. It's her past, and it's not fare that I should know things about her past that she didn't willingly share with me. I hate that I can't really ever give you guys privacy, but I can't just turn my gift off. And Max, you don't have to be in control of this situation. Let Evie deal with it how she wants to.'

I heaved a great sigh, lacing my fingers together with Fang's. 'Yeah, alright. To the first part anyways. To the last part - who says I can't always be in control? I will always be in control, you're all my responsibility.'

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Evie laughing with Iggy and Gazzy. I couldn't help but smile.

**Okay, it was a crappy ending, you don't need to tell me, but I'm going to Cuba in about three hours, and I still need to pack, so it was a teensy bit rushed. Hopefully it's not that bad. So yes, a little part of Evie's past was shared. More to come. Please review!!**

**-twi XD**

**Reviews are loved!!! **


End file.
